powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Henry Hart
To learn more about Henry as Kid Danger, Click Here Learn more about the actor who plays him here Henry Hart is the former sidekick of Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Danger Blue. He later became Galaxy Squad Blue of the Galaxy Squad Rangers. Jace Norman retains the role of the now young adult crime fighter. He later voices Silver-Bat in Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion. Character History Ray Retires/Danger Thunder Power Rangers Danger Thunder serves not only as Henry Danger's final team up, but the series final as well. Schwoz is shocked at Ray's announcement of retirement, knowing everyone but Henry would be out of a job unless Henry lets them stay. Just then, they get a distress signal from the crash of the GSA Megazord crashing after fighting Quito. Henry and Ray suit up and head over to help the GSA Rangers, meeting Rosa, Ava, and the other rangers. Henry then calls Max to get the Thunderman's to help assist them against The Shogun. Max brings Billy and Nora along. Along with Ray and Henry, they do a one off as the Danger Rangers so the rangers can get to finish their finals. After this, Ray retires all their super suits and goes back to Swellview to live the rest of his days in peace. However, not all is well as the GSAHQ is attacked by The Shogun, sending the rangers to help Eustus, Ageolis, and Charlie (only to find the Gemini Megazord spent too). They turn around to see Captain Marisol, who welcomes him aboard his ship, the Andromeda Orion, and sends them on a quest to find more Ohman stones. Galaxy Squad Henry finds the Lupin Stone, becoming the Lupin Galaxy Ranger. Like the rest of the earthlings, he becomes a chicken in Space 12, only to be off the menu from Marisol morphing into the Draco ranger. During Space 29, Henry talks about how it was like to work alongside Ray/Captain Man. In Space 34, he is the first person to use the Gemini stone after Ageolis dies to protect Charlie. Along with the Thunderman's, Dark Mayhem stole his powers in Revelation, leading him to live a normal adult life. Hexagon When Margaux said Dark Mayhem hadn't destroyed his powers, it brought the former Galaxy Squad Rangers back together to restore them. In the comic, Knights and Danger Thunder, Henry became Danger Red (II). Personality Henry is very ambitious, charming, and sometimes can be naive. He does not like having secrets kept from him, and always sticks up for himself. He is also a charmer with infectious enthusiasm when it comes to girls. He is outgoing, yet somewhat awkward. He is cheesy and goofy, but in a fun and infectious way. He is very expressive, and has a hard time hiding his true emotions. Even though Henry has many flaws, he cares about his friends and family, and has saved many peoples' lives. Powers and Abilities * Puerto Rican History: Because of the data transfer in Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, Henry now knows all the history of Puerto Rico. * Hand to Hand Combat: Henry is a very good fighter, as proven in the fight between Henry and the Wall Dogs in Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 and many others episodes against other criminals. After gaining new powers from the new Danger Gum blend he can now preform a more savage fighting style Kid Danger Powers Henry gained these powers in Hour of Power, lost them in Part 3: A New Hero. Regained them in Power Rangers Danger Thunder, lost them to Dark Mayhem in Revelation, and returned to him in Thunder, Pride, and Era's End. It accidentally thought to be a disease in Rock Box Dump. * Hyper Motility: He receives this power after breathing the poisonous fumes of a South African Bush Lizard and a Black Shag Spider. ** Super Coordination: His hand-eye and foot-eye coordination have increased. ** Speed Fighting: His power enhances his combat and strength. Galaxy Squad Blue Powers These powers came from use the Lupin Stone. * Enhanced Hearing: Henry now has excellent hearing, being able to hear significantly farther than the other rangers. Suits Danger Blue * Has a bow and Arrow This form is exclusive to the Henry Danger crossover Power Rangers Danger Thunder. Lupin Galaxy Ranger Arsenal * Ohman Stones ** Lupin Stone ** Wolf Zord 3 * Galaxy Morpher * Wolf Claw Attacks * All-Star Strike: '''Preforms a powerful blast with the Galaxy Morpher alongside his fellow rangers ** '''Kyuren All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with 14 rangers. ** Ultimate All-Star Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 16 rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers *** '''Tuned to Danger Impact: '''An alternate version of the finisher with the Thunderman's * '''Lupin Crash: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher alongside his teammates * Lupus Impact: performs a powerful slash attack with the Wolf Claw. Appearances: '''Space 1-5, 7-17, 21-23, 27, 31-37, Revelation, Hex 22+23 Danger Red II * Danger Whip '''This form is exclusive to the comic ''Knights and Danger Thunder.'' Appearances (Power Rangers) Behind the Scenes * Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents Lupus, "The Wolf" Portrayal Jace Norman maintains his role of Henry Hart. Notes * First Blue Ranger to have a wolf theme ** Billy and Cestro previously used wolf-themed zords * Henry's original name according to a Henry Danger audition tape was David Cooper. * Henry may be fluent in Spanish as he knows everything about Puerto Rico and seemed to know it in Caved In. * In the episode Love Muffin, it is revealed that Henry might be bisexual, this is confirmed in Space 12. * Henry is right-handed * Due to his counterpart being a wolf, and having lost his hyper motility, Henry gained a new weakness from the danger gum to account for this (just like Tycho gained a scorpion tail) * "Tuned to Danger Impact" is a reference to the episode "Toon in For Danger" which was paired with the animated Adventures of Kid Danger premiere * He previously teamed-up with Arc and Ciara prior to their ranger tenures See Also * Robin-DC Comics Counterpart * Spider Man-Marvel Counterpart as Peter Parker Lives a double life with a regular job, being a superhero, dating a girl, and possessing humor. Spider-man is the super hero that spured the creation of Battle Fever J, Denziman, and Sun Vulcan; all represented in GSA. * Akira Shinmei-Sentai Counterpart from Gorenger ''see Comparison page * Garu-Sentai Counterpart from ''Kyuranger see Comparison Page * Tsuyoshi Kaijo-Sentai Counterpart (Knights and Danger Thunder) from Gorenger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:PR Canine-themed Rangers Category:LGBT Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Red Ranger (comic only) Category:PR team leader (comic only) Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Henry Danger